


Happy Anniversary!

by Pervyspam



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Crossdressing, Domesticated Male, Exhibitionism, F/M, Feminisation, Feminization, Futa on Male, Futanari, House husband, Impregnation, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervyspam/pseuds/Pervyspam
Summary: Commissioned by BraveVesperia01.  Set post-series.  Ten years after getting married, Winry and her husband try for a baby.  Winry Rockbell x Original Male Character.  Role Reversal.  Futanari on feminine male.





	Happy Anniversary!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVesperia01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts).



> Winry's appearance is based on her end-of-series look. 'Cus it's cool. ;3  
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/fma/images/e/e6/Adult.png/revision/latest?cb=20130715002328

Josh took a deep breath in front of the mirror and re-applied his lipstick, miming a quick kiss in the mirror before giggling happily to himself.  It had been a good ten years since he'd gotten married but he still had all his girlish good looks.  Full ruby lips, a soft feminine face, a perfect hourglassy body, and a big round behind.  His dress was a classy summer number his wife had picked out for him a few years back, black with pink and white flowers, with a cut in the back that ended  _just_ above his plump posterior.  Beneath the dress was his favourite pair of lacy panties, the ones he always wore while trying to seduce his beloved.  He fluttered his eyes in the mirror for a moment, sighing with contentment.

Tonight was the night.

As the smell of his roast wafted throughout the house, he flitted downstairs, popped on the oven gloves, and set it right on the table.  No sooner than he'd finished laying the table, setting down the houses's finest cutlery and pouring two glasses of champagne, the door flung open and a familiar voice filled the room.

‘Jooosh~'

‘Perfect timing!’  He called back as the woman of the hour entered the room, pulling him into a tight embrace from behind.  ‘How was work?’

‘Exhausting,' she sighed, nuzzling softly against him.  'I swear, that Edward must be trying to dent that leg on purpose...’

‘S-Sorry about that.’

'Don't you worry about it,' she kissed his cheek.  'You look great.'  Her hands went to his waist, her fingers tracing along the top of his panties through the dress.  Purring into his ear, her lips traveled down his skin, gradually coming to suck on his neck.  ‘Fuck, I’ve missed you~’  He gave an effeminate moan as she started to rub her teeth into his skin.  She ground her hips against his behind, her fearsome hardness pressing deeply into him.  ' _Fuuuck..._ Give me one good reason not to take you _right now_ -' 

'D-Dinner!  Dinner's on the table!'

His wife grumbled, breaking reluctantly away from him.  Of course, her eyes lit right up again once she laid them upon her meal.  Josh had prepared an exquisite roast dinner for one, piping hot and rich in flavour.  She licked her lips greedily and began to tuck in.  ' _Mmmm_ -  Ahf rurry gug!"  She tore the meat apart, stuffing it quickly into her mouth.  Her husband rolled his eyes, giggling as he learned forward, resting his chin on his hands.

It had been ten long years since they'd gotten married.  Mrs. Winry Rockbell was pushing thirty.  Quite a bit taller than her husband, with a white shirt and reddish-brown blazer.  Her features were stronger, better-defined than her husband's round girlish face.  Her shoulders were quite a bit broader, too, which made her even bigger than her partner when they stood side-by-side.  Her hair was pinned up at the back with long, looser locks framing her face - a style she'd favoured since reaching adulthood and still wore confidently.

And yet, for all her strength and maturity, she still ate like a ravenous child.

Josh couldn't help but laugh.

'It helps if you chew _before_ you speak.'

Winry stuck her tongue out, yanking it back in and slurping greedily around her mouth once she felt the gravy starting to run down her chin.  She took a mighty swig of champagne and let out a long, satisfied, ' _Ahh_ ,' when she was done.  'You're not eating?'  She asked, putting the glass back down.

Her husband shook his head. 'I already ate. Besides...' His face started to turn red, his body closing in around itself as he looked sheepishly down for a moment. He raised his eyes to meet hers, fluttering them lightly. 'Not... the best idea. Eating too much in advance.'

'Oh-?   _Oh_.'  She blushed quite powerfully, nearly dropping her cutlery.

'What're  _you_  so embarrassed about?'  Josh giggled, his lids flickering a little more.  'We've done this a thousand times.'

'W-Well, yeah, but- we've never...  I mean-'  Winry started chewing on her bottom lip, looking around nervously.  'Y-You know.  Tried for a kid.'  Her eyes sank back down to her dinner, about halfway eaten by now.  'I-I mean...'  She looked up at him slowly, lips quivering just a little.  'I-I don't want to hurt you.'

'I like it when you're rough~'

'A-And stop that!'  She blurted out, face going redder than her husband's.  'Y-You're supposed to be cute and adorable, stop dirty-talking!  It's embarrassing!'

' _You_ like it when I'm embarrassing!'

'I like having my dick in you- oh God.'  Winry's face went  _luminescent_.  'Oh, God, no, I just-  I didn't-   _Why?_ Not-  Not what I meant, don't-don't laugh at me!'

Josh laughed.

'I-I'm serious, would you stop that?  The-The dirty talk and the sexy outfit and there-there's a time and a place and-'

'It's our room?'

' _Jooosh!_ '

Josh covered his mouth, giving the sort of wicked laugh that might be expected of a villainous noblewoman in a bad radio drama.  'Aww~  You're adorable when you're flustered.'

'And  _that's_ supposed to be my line...'  Winry sighed, slumping back a little into her chair.  'Were you always this mean to me...?'

'I'm sorry,' Josh's smile went back to that sweet little expression she knew and loved.  'Been missing you.  All of you.'

'Yeah, w-well, I-I'll give you all of me if you... come... over here.'

Winry was lost for words at this point but Josh, with the confidence of a true seductress, rose to his feet and slowly, sensually,  _strutted_ over to his wife.  The click of his shoes hit the wooden floor and all Winry could think was, ' _When the Hell did he put fucking_ heels  _on?_ '  Her mouth opened hungrily, drool inelegantly starting to roll down her bottom lip as he sauntered over and sat in her lap.

'Eat up darling~' He took hold of her hand and brought it to her lips.  She closed her mouth around the meat, moaning as she felt her partner grind that thick round ass of his  _just right_ against her crotch.

'O-Oh you bitch...'  Her eyes lidded over as he kept rubbing his behind into her hardness.  Throwing her head back and moaning.  Her breathing grew harder and she felt her heart begin to race.  Especially when Josh slid down her legs, onto his knees, and slowly started to pull down down her pants.

'W-Wh-J-Josh-'

' _Sssh._ '  Her underwear down by her ankles, Josh started to close the distance between himself and his wife's  _incredible_ sex before him.  It was magnificent, pushing fifteen whole inches with a thick, mushroomed head, already slick with precum.  'Eat up.'  He began to lick his way from her base of her mighty shaft all the way up to the tip.  'I'll get you ready...'

'Oh nooo...' Winry almost dropped her knife right there and then.  Most people wouldn't have thought a dick like hers could be serviced effectively at first glance but, then again, most people weren't her husband.  Ten year had given him a lot of time to practice and, frankly, nothing could make her cum  _quite_ as hard as his blowjobs.  Not even that big round ass of his.  Oh, she'd give him the pounding of his life and he'd ride her like nothing else but she always found a way to hold on.  With his mouth, though?   _That_ was a different story.

Her breathing was harder and heavier than ever now and her arms were shaking as she tried to finish her meal, stopping every few seconds whenever Josh did  _that trick_ with his tongue...  Somehow she kept forgetting that it was just a  _little_ bit longer than most peoples', enough that he could just about wrap it round her shaft.  It flicked over her skin as more of her entered his mouth.  She was about a third of the way in already.

‘God, I’ve missed your mouth...’  She panted as she dropped her knife on the table and brought her hand down to start pushing on the back of his head.  He replied by taking her even deeper, halfway in without any difficulty on his part whatsoever.  ‘Ohfuckohfuckohfuuuck- too tighttighttight sofuckingtight _aaah_ -'

Josh gave a slutty little chuckle as he pulled himself off of his wife's superior length, tasting the head with his tongue, running it back and forth over her slit.  Winry, finally losing patience, finished wolfing down her dinner, pulled him up and pressed her lips against his.  She tasted herself on his mouth, and she gripped his head ever harder, crushing them closer together.  Her hand slid down to his front, groping his flat chest through the dress.  She pinched his nipple, twisting and rubbing it, making him writhe back harder against her.

'Momma needs you now, boy~’

Without warning, she turned him around and threw him over the table.  She kicked off her shoes and stepped out of her pants and underwear before hiking up her husband's dress.  Her hands groped his behind, pushing against his pretty panties.  She began to rub her massive cock along them, feeling the soft fabric against her sex.  Biting her lip again, she moaned out, sliding herself back and forth along his ass.

Josh gave a high, effeminate giggle, looking back at the woman he loved.  'On the kitchen table~?  _That's dirty_.'  He gasped sharply when Winry's palm collided with his behind, before giving out a slutty little moan.

'Maybe you deserve dirty,' Winry chuckled, slipping out of her jacket and shirt, pulling out a little bottle of lube from the former, and then tossing them to the floor.  Her bra following shortly after and she laid atop her husband, firm breasts pressing into his back, and muscular arms holding him down.  The tip of her cock teasing his hole through the fabric of his underwear.  'I'm gonna fuck you so good...'

‘I hope so,’ Josh closed his eyes as if he were about to snuggle up against his wife for the night, purring happily as she pulled down his panties.  ' _Give it to me._ ’

Winry poured the lubricant all over her cock, jerking it sloppily with loud, lusty  _schlicks_.  The rest went to Josh's behind, her tipping the little bottle right over his hole and squeezing every last drop of it out.  She smeared the cool liquid all over and within him, pressing her fingers deep into his entrance, spreading him for her.  As her partner ground his hips back, desperate for more, she could only laugh.  ‘What a slutty daddy~’  She lined herself up with his hole, wet cock pressing against a slick hole.  ‘Then again...  _I’m_ the one with the big dick.  And _you're_ the one who'll be having the baby...'  Very slowly, she began to push the tip of her dick into his needy ass.  'Maybe that makes you the _mommy?_ ’

Josh could barely keep himself under control as his wife continued pushing inside of him, stretching him out and beginning to gradually rock her hips towards him.  'Aaahh~  O-Oh _fuckfuckfuckfuck_ -'  He took a huge gasp of air, his expression gradually settling into a great big smile as she continued to slide into him.  He bit his lip, tightening the muscles in his hole to make a tighter fit for her.  She responded by spanking him again and pushing in deeper.

'O-Ooh, please.  W-Win, please-'

'Oh, yeah, _Mommy_...  Mmff~  T-Tell me how bad you want Daddy's cock!'

'Aahh- I-I I love it, Daddy!'

Josh gasped again, red lips opening wide as she pounded him, barely thinking about what he was saying.  Winry buried her shaft halfway into him, gripping his hips tightly with one hand while using the other to grope her breasts.  She toyed with her nipple, pinching and rolling it between her fingers as she shoved herself to the two-thirds point.  By now, Josh's toes were curling, his fingers rolling into fists, and he was out of breath just from how good getting  _fucked_ again felt.  It was tight and rough and he needed  _more_.  Answering his wordless wish, Winry spanked him yet again and  _again_ and  _again_ , and started railing his ass even harder; forcing her full length into him at long last, pulling out about halfway, and slamming herself all the way back inside.

'Good boy~'  Winry pulled back again, all the way back to her tip, and slammed herself into Josh once again, filling him with her giant dick.  She kept it there for a few moments, allowing him to catch his breath, before quickly starting to pound him once more.

Josh soon found the wind knocked out of him, hanging there pressed in the kitchen table with an open mouth and blank eyes, but as he got a sense for his wife's rhythm he found he was able to rock back and try matching it.  'Amazing...'  He let out a heavy breath, pushing back his posterior every time her cock slid forward into him, once more tightening the muscles in his ass  _just_ at the moment when she buried herself completely within him.

Winry buried her face in his neck, kissing him desperately, plowing him as hard as she could, her words little more than frantic grunts of, 'H-Harder!  Take it!  More!  Y-Yes!'  Again, she withdrew the entirety of her cock and forced it back into him as fast as she could, nailing him with as much force as she could possibly muster.  ' _Come on you little slut!_ '  She screamed out, sinking her teeth into his neck as she fucked him.  'Take it all!  Take my  _fucking_  dick!'   _Again_.  ' _Harder, bitch!_ '   _Smack!_ She struck his ass again, making him moan out even louder, forcing him to take in huge breaths of air every time she collided with him.  She stiffened up, for just a moment, and then-

'Aaaah _haaarghh!_ '

A torrent of semen gushed out from her cock, flooding her husband's tight little hole with the force of a raging rapid.  He quivered beneath her, twitching and moaning pathetically as her hips hammered him again and  _again_ , her lips smothering his neck in forceful kisses, disorderly declarations of love being breathed into his ear.  Finally, at long last, Winry collapsed on top of her husband. 

‘F-Fucking Hell...’ Josh struggled to say, electric shivers running down his spine.

'I know... r-right?'  Winry was similarly out-of-breath, nuzzling warmly against him.  'Y-You know.  If that doesn't knock you up, nothin' will, hun.'

‘I’ll say,' Josh laughed, grinding back against her just a little.  'How long‘ve you been saving that up?’

‘’Bout a week.’

‘You’re kidding!’

‘Nope.  Didn’t even jerk off once. No damn time to.’

'Awww,' Josh leaned back to kiss his wife's cheek.  ‘You poor dear...  No wonder you’re still so hard.’

'Hah!  You're tellin' me.'

She tightened her grip around him, giving him a playful little thrust while she was still inside of him.  'We can go again later...  Right now.  I-I just kinda wanna hold you. That okay?'

'You know I'll never say no to snuggles,' Josh replied, a warm smile spreading across his lips.  'A-Although...'

'Although?'

'Could we... m-maybe take this to the bedroom?  My leg feels kinda dead.'

Bright red embarrassment washed suddenly over their faces and, after an awkward pause, their laughter began to fill the kitchen.


End file.
